The Tree of Life
"The Tree of Life" is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on October 6, 2019. Plot summary While en route to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard crosses a frozen lake. The ice begins to crack beneath their weight, and the team scrambles to reach solid ground. Makini barely escapes, losing her bakora staff in the process. Since the Lion Guard no longer has Makini's staff to activate the moja kwa moja stone, they rely on Ono's memory of Rafiki's map to find their way. Ono states that the next stop on their journey is a pass through the mountains, and Anga uses her keen vision to lead the team to the right location. Unbeknownst to the Lion Guard, Ullu the owl spies on their activities and leaves to inform the Night Pride. The Lion Guard enters the pass, but Bunga accidentally starts a rockslide by climbing the walls to reach a beehive. The rocks trap Bunga and block the pass, which frustrates Kion. Not long after, the Night Pride arrives, and Baliyo attacks the Lion Guard. A fight ensues, in which Kion loses control and uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo. The leader of the Night Pride, Rani, condemns Kion and forbids him entry to the Tree of Life. After her encounter with the Lion Guard, Rani returns to the Tree of Life and relates the situation to her grandmother, Queen Janna. When Rani mentions the Roar of the Elders, Janna comments that the Roar has returned to the Tree of Life once more. As Kion's team works to free Bunga from the fallen rocks, Kion laments his bad choices and resolves to rely on his friends instead of himself ("Kion's Reckoning"). He returns to his team and admits it is his fault that they cannot enter the Tree of Life. Beshte suggests explaining their situation to Rani, and Kion agrees, as he wants Ono to receive healing for his sight. In the meantime, Janna tells Rani to allow Kion and the Lion Guard to visit the Tree of Life. Conflicted, Rani seeks counsel from her deceased parents, Sãhasí and Ãnanda, who appear to her as spirits. They advise her to follow Janna's instructions and prepare herself for becoming the queen of the Tree of Life. After the talk with her parents, Rani returns to the Lion Guard, only to find that they have cleared the pass. Kion apologizes to her and implores her to accept Ono for healing. Impressed by his selflessness, Rani allows Kion to come to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard follows the Night Pride through the pass until they behold the Tree of Life for the first time. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion (speaking voice) ** Aaron Daniel Jacob as Kion (singing voice) * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Janna * Lou Diamond Phillips as Surak * Hudson Yang as Baliyo * Miki Yamashita as Nirmala * Vyvan Pham as Ullu * James Sie as Sãhasí * Grace Young as Ãnanda Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media